Sugar and Spice
by Abney-Newgate
Summary: When the Bad Boy meets the Good Girl, things get pretty steamy. Especially, when both of them are hiding something from the other. The question is...what?


**Well now, what's new? **

**More stories to fill up space on this site! D**

**Enjoy~! XD**

* * *

><p>"Great," a well built, brunette, blue eyed 20 year old mumbled under his breath as he covered more of his face with the rem of his black hoodie. Beneath the open black cloak was a black, long sleeved shirt. His hair was spiked softly, draping over the side of his face, giving him the look of an anime boy. He wore a metal studded wrist band; his face was soft, almost expressionless, giving the people the impression that he was sad, when in truth he was far from it. He was pissed.<p>

Not a moment before, he had left his apartment, on his way to school, when a group of his former friends came up to him, making fun of him for leaving them- hence why they were _former_. He sighed in frustration, since the whole ordeal made him look like a fool in front of not only the witnesses around him, but even his landlord and Prohibition Officer. Luckily, since he decided not to fight them, his probation officer gave him a slap on the wrist, saying if it happened again, he'd go back to prison.

Throwing open the door to the class he was supposed to be in 30 minutes ago, he stormed in, ignoring the confused looks of all his classmates as he took his seat in the far back corner of the rom, grumbling incoherent things as he pulled out his spiral and pen.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Blaze," his science teacher, Ms. Baxter stated flatly, adjusting her glasses that had fallen onto the tip of his nose. Her grey hair was kept up in a loss bun held together by a pencil. Her dull brown eyes stared at him as the class turned towards him, their expressions somewhat mocking him. "I hope you weren't getting yourself arrested…._again_."

Most of the class snickered, earning a dark glare from the brunette boy. "I hope you weren't getting into trouble, Kaleb. I'd hate to see you go to jail, again~!" one of the guys called out from the front of the class, earning hoots of laughter from several people around him. Kaleb, for the most part, was your typical "Bad-Boy" type of guy. The rule breaker, too attractive for his own good, yet couldn't keep himself out of trouble to save his life.

Kaleb glared at them, since they were the ones who caused him to be late in the first place. He scoffed, smirking darkly. "What's wrong, Nick? Too afraid to pick on someone your own size so you go after weak, pathetic excuses like me? Surely you can do much better than that."

It was Nick's turn to get laughed at by the class at Kaleb's remark. Nick turned in his seat, throwing a nasty look in Kaleb's direction. Kaleb only responded with a mere shrug and a shit-eating grin, followed by a wink. Ms. Baxter sneered, scratching her long, freshly manicured fingernails on the chalk board, creating a drawn out, painful high-pitched screech, making everyone in the class flinch and cover their ears. Once she had everyone's attention, she stopped, sneering at the whole class. "Now look here. I will tolerate absolutely no bull shit in my class. Have I made myself clear? You're in college, so grow the fuck up."

Everyone nodded solemnly, not wanting to test more of Ms. Baxter's patience. A sigh escaped the old teacher's lips as she turned on her heels, picking up her chalk piece and began writing the sequence of a helix DNA strand. "Now, can anyone tell how a DNA strand can be altered to where-"

Before she could continue, her door opened, revealing a young, beautiful secretary. Her short black hair hung in her face as her eyes were hidden by her small glasses. She looked sheepish, a clip board held tightly in her hand. "E-excuse me, M-Ms. Baxter…?"

Ms. Baxter didn't need to turn around to figure out who just interrupted her class. She gritted her teeth, slowly craning her head towards the young woman, tension in the room building up. "What, Miss Rem." She hissed.

Miss Rem laughed even more sheepishly, gulping loudly. Ever since she began working here, she always had the feeling Ms. Baxter did not like her. To this day, she cannot figure out why. Miss Rem walked into the room, much to the delight of all the male student body in the class. They were especially happy, since she was prone to wearing tight, business women clothing. Adjusting her glasses, Miss Rem smiled warmingly, despite Ms. Baxter's harsh glare. "I came in here to tell you that we have a new student enrolling into this class. She is also in your homeroom."

"Oh really," Ms. Baxter hissed again, turning towards Miss Rem, her arms crossing. "Well, don't just stand there. Bring them in."

Miss rem nodded, leaning back into the hallway, speaking to someone in the hall. Kaleb rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he watched all the boys in his room stare at Miss Rem's ass (some even taking pictures on their phones). He scoffed, not seeing why they were all head over heels for the woman. Some of them he knew had their girlfriends sitting right next to them! He rested his arms behind his head, leaning as far back as he could, looking at the door. This new kid was going to cause a lot of problems; he just had a feeling for it.

Miss Rem stepped out the way, letting a girl walk into the room. She was very much built, having the body of a female athlete. She wore tight blue jeans, with were ripped at the knees, ends and on her thighs. She wore a lose red top, which covered her large breasts and hug over her mid-section, exposing her toned stomach. A belly ring was noticeable, with was green diamonds. She had long, insanely red hair, which she kept in a very loose ponytail towards the end of her hair. In fact, the ponytail itself was a large jewel in her hair. Her bang parted of more to the right side of her face, fly-a-ways covering the rest of her face. Almost immediately, everyone else's attention went from Miss Rem, to the new girl. Even Kaleb found himself staring. Most of the female body already marked her down for their next hit lists.

Ms. Baxter's eyebrow's raised as she looked at this new girl. "Well now….hello, miss. Please, introduce yourself to the class and have a seat."

The girl glanced at Ms. Baxter, nodding. Miss Rem took that as her opportunity to leave, closing the door quietly behind her. The red haired turned her gaze back to the class, shifting her weight to another foot as she cleared her throat. "My name is Elanna Simmons. I'm a transfer from New York City."

The class stared in awe as she sighed. She looked at the class again, her bright green eyes locking with Kaleb's blue ones, and for a moment, something passed between them. Neither could explain it as they both stared into the other's eyes. A moment later, Elanna broke away, glancing quickly at the floor. Kaleb shook his head, clearing his throat and looking out the window to his left. He continued to stare until he felt a presence next to him. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the seat next to him, seeing the new girl sitting next to him, pulling out a spiral and a pen, writing down the notes Ms. Baxter had already written on the board. Kaleb looked away again, not wanting to meet her gaze again, fearing for the worst.

* * *

><p>Once class ended, Kaleb grabbed his things, packing them lazily into his bag. He turned towards Elanna, seeing her already walking down the aisle and towards the door. As if some other force of nature was working against him, Kaleb found himself quickly catching up to Elanna, his cool finger tapping on her warm shoulder, making her turn to look at him. When she saw him, she smiled softly. It made him blush. "U-uh. Hello. I just wanted to be the first to welcome you here to Walter Academy. I'm Kaleb Blaze." His usual cocky smirk formed on his lips, his hand going to his strap of his backpack, gripping it tightly.<p>

Elanna smirked back. "Why, hello to you stranger. I'm Elanna Simmons. But you already knew that."

Kaleb couldn't help but smirk more. He could tell she had a smart ass attitude. He knew they were going to get along. "I'm sorry for how everyone in my class acts. They don't know the difference from easy and hard-to-get."

Elanna laughed. "It's quite alright. It was like that in New York as well."

"Oh really," Kaleb chuckled, surprised at himself. He looked down into her eyes for a second, looking away quickly, to avoid locking them with hers again. He scratched the back of his head, smirking a bit again. "Well, if you ever run into any problems, I'm here."

"Thanks for the offer," Elanna smirked as well, turning back around. "Though, why should I take your word for it? Word has it you're the "Bad Boy" of this school." She teased, glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

Kaleb could only smirk more. "It's because I put up with no one's shit, which is why I get into trouble in the first place."

"Ah," Elanna giggled, beckoning with her head. "Well now, come with me then. I have no idea where to go in this damn place."

Kaleb chuckled, following Elanna as she weaved past the many bodies of the students. He soon took the lead, guiding her to her next class, which so happened to be his as well. "Well I'll be damned."

A soft laugh escaped Elanna as she looked at him. "Let me guess, this is your next class as well?"

"Indeed," Kaleb ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "You also have my same home room."

"Is that so?"

"I would be apparently so."

"Well now, funny how Fate works, no?"

"Indeed."

Elanna crossed her arms, smiling. "For a "Bad Boy", you sure are nice." She laughed. "Good girls like me normally get picked on by guys like that…"

Kaleb gave her a genuine smirk, opening the door to their class. "Not all bad people have to be mean, you know," he motioned with his hand, giving a mocking bow. "_Ladies_ first…"

The red head rolled her eyes, walking in the room. Kaleb followed her shortly, his hands shoved into his pockets. By now, he could tell they were already hitting it off. What a wonderful duo, a pair of smart asses.

A Good Girl.

And a Bad Boy.


End file.
